The Final Weapon Revealed
In the theatre's library, Ichiro reads a book concerning the Kouma Wars. The other girls came to see him, and after some mishaps, head off to rehearse for their next performance. Maria explains that Yoneda is expecting Ichiro in the Basement Storeroom. Once there, Ichiro meets with Ayame and Yoneda where they show him something surprising: a painting depicting the Kouma and humans fighting each other. It turns out that Kouma appeared many years ago, and people fought against them for hundreds of years. Six years ago, Kazuma Shinguji, Sakura's father, possessed a special kind of spiritual power: The Haja no Chikara. That power is only possessed through inheriting the bloodline, including the Shinguji clan. But with nearly all of them gone, they must rely on their trump card: the Majinki, a set consisting of a sword, gem, and mirror. They are what keeps the Kouma at bay, but at the same time it can be used to amplify their evil power. The reason it was kept here in the theater is because this place holds the greatest amount amount of spiritual power. Yoneda also explains that it can also be used to unseal the Seimajou, a floating castle used to attack people hundreds of years ago and that makes it a target for Aoi Satan. Given that it's a very, very highly classified secret, Yoneda wants Ichiro to keep it a secret no matter what - even from the other members of his squad. While the girls were rehearsing their performance, Ichiro and Ayame discuss setting up defenses around the theater. Later, Ichiro sorts his thoughts over the recent events. Just then, one of the girls comes in to speak with him. He decides to let it out of him and tells her about the Majinki and the Kouma. The others gave a bit of a lashing after that though... Meanwhile, Aoi orders Shiki to throw the Imperial Assault Force into confusion until the most powerful Kouma awakens. Ayame isn't her usual self, as Ichiro found out while heading to the basement. She suddenly starts choking him, but manages to get back to her senses shortly after. She says to Ichiro that, if this happens to her again...he must shoot her with the pistol she gave him. Outside, Shika starts attacking the theatre when... "Teikoku Kagekidan, Sanjou!" He starts covering the area in snow, then Ichiro detects Kouma generators around the vicinity. After destroying all of them, they focus on Shika. After the battle... "Victory Pose!" Just then, Yoneda finds Ayame in the basement and sees her run off with the Majinki. Outside, Aoi Satan pushes Ayame forward. Though Ichiro tries to take the shot, he hesitates (and depending on the choice, he either misses or doesn't fire at all) and couldn't do it. Just then, Aoi then uses his powers and transforms the lieutenant...into Aya-Me. The pair then fly off into the night, under the glow of the red moon. Everyone is still reeling over the events of that night, and who could blame them? After seeing Ayame like that... Yoneda asks Ichiro to talk to the others, then he wants to speak to him later. After speaking with everyone, Ichiro heads to Yoneda's office. After vowing to bring Ayame back home, he leaves. Elsewhere, Satan readies the unsealing of the Seimajou. Aya-Me and Chou decide to do some damage to the Imperial Assault Force. In the War Planning Room, Yoneda reveals that the floating continent, Yamato, is about to be unleashed if it isn't stopped. The Seimajou is armed with a Soul Child Cannon that could destroy the world if it came to pass. He orders them to head to Tokyo Bay and stop it from being ressurected. After a long fight against Chou, they head for Tokyo Bay and find Aya-Me...and the ressurected Seimajou. Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Sumire Kanzaki Maria Tachibana Iris Chateaubriand Kohran Li Kanna Kirishima Previous Episode: A Date in Days of Peace Next Episode: The Final Judgement Category:Episode lists Category:Sakura Taisen